kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
Vent Matter
Vent Matter is known to be the most basic form of matter in the Ventaxy universe. It is where all life in the universe originated. There are many kinds of Vent Matter but most of them were made to create or alter the life and the beings there. Origin The current origin of vent matter is unknown, but according to Colorless Being's undisclosed research alongside Neon Stick, Salt Stick, and Redzaki in Bravest Hits!, vent matter may have originated from the real world, but some matter have been found on other universes in the Multiverse, such as in Enidouka, Lost Utopia, and M-Series. Types of Vent Matter There are different types of vent matter, each with their purposes: Creation and Shaping Every being in Ventaxy has at least part of blue and red vent matter in order to come into existence. It is also possible for some characters who were originally from other universes, such as Hibiki Kurobu and Clarissa Delgorio, to live in Ventaxy due to having traces of vent matter in their system, which can be amplified or improved once they have settled in their own planet or asteroid (similar to how outsiders can gain powers in Enidouka upon residing there). Blue Vent Matter This matter was the origin of most of the beings. It is rarer than white vent matter since it has the ability to create beings, structures, and the like. Planet Leaders such as Colorless Being, Luna, Scissorhead, and others have blue vent matter in their genetic makeup. When a being uses blue vent matter as a power, it harnesses the power of materialization to make things appear or create objects or beings. Because blue vent matter has a lingering property, all beings on Ventaxy are rendered immortal. If they do get damaged or torn apart in existence, their vent matter will still come together eventually on their own, but even faster through the help of another being. A good example of this would be when Luna was saved by Colorless Being. Red Vent Matter The opposite of blue vent matter, this red one is responsible for shaping and destruction. Most of them can also be found on the Blood Asteroids. They are responsible for forming and shaping the beings who are in Ventaxy. Most Inner Demons have a lot of red vent matter in their system. When used as a power, red vent matter can destroy planets, asteroids, damage beings, and the like. However, it cannot completely kill anything because of blue vent matter's special lingering properties. Consumables and Communication White Vent Matter This matter is used for electricity, transportation, communications, and the like. It is the most common and the most abundant of all. All planets, suns, and asteroids in the Ventaxy universe have white vent matter. The Floating Ark uses white vent matter as fuel. Yellow Vent Matter A rare matter, this one can only be seen on the farther edges of Ventaxy and in places where holes and portals could be located. These are usually bridges between Ventaxy and other parts of the Multiverse, as well as to "the real world". Green Vent Matter This matter is used for consumption, such as food, drinks, and the like. Green vent matter may exist in beings as well, especially those who are both food and existing beings such as Hotpot Productions. Category:Ventaxy Terms Category:Colorless Being Series